The Standoff
by Axelman99
Summary: Jack Mundy is enjoying his new job, but will a rivalry against his doppelganger on the BLU team tear him from his team? Read on... If you Dare...
1. Chapter 1

**A/N Hey Guys this is my Very FIrst story so it may be a bit fast paced but please Share Or Favorite Review And All that Email me at ****Axleman12 ** **if you have any ideas for me!**

**Chapter 1**

Jack Mundy, or know as by his teammates The Sniper, was walking back to his base after he and his colleagues finished capturing all the points in a place called Gorge. It had been an interesting first day on the job. He had not expected the amount of pay and the weapons to be better than they had at his old job, but he was greatly mistaken.

"Good shootin there slugger!" Scout complimented to Sniper. "Oi'm actually gettin worse." Jack replied sullenly. The team walked to the Snipers van since this was the only transportation the team had. "Fall in men!" Soldier or Jane Doe yelled to the crew. He held the back door to the van open and the team piled in. It was a tight, but they all managed to fit.

Sniper slipped into the driver seat and Spy got into the passenger seat. "Ze BLU Sniper was watching you _Mon Ami_." Said Spy "Yeah Oi'm a bit worried moi self 'bout that." Jack replied. ¨Not to worry, Sniper I am watching him anyways. So if he does try anything I will take care of him _Non?_¨ Spy said. ¨Yeah guess Oi am a bit paranoid.¨ He turned the key and the engine started to pur. He revved up the engine and started to cruise down the road back to their base. They passed small businesses and such, including a gas station in which Scout had to ¨stretch¨ but they all knew he only wanted to convince the cashier to hook up.

Jane Doe was currently informing the rest of the team on his strategy for tomorrow's Payload Map. He insisted on ¨Tearing their skulls off and shoving them where the sun don't shine¨ Sniper turned up the busted radio in an attempt to block out soldier's ranting and got nothing but static, which was quickly switched off. Finally they turn onto the road on which their base was. Jack parked his camper outside the RED base and made sure that his rifle was secured behind him. No sooner had he turned the key off had Soldier and Scout jumped out.

"Ay Helmet Head, Catch?" Inquired Scout as he threw a ball in the air and then caught it. "No I must teleport bread!" Replied Soldier. Engineer looked sour when Soldier said this."Sorry man, Teleporters down." Engineer replied stepping out of the van. Soldier threw his hands in the air, ran away, while screaming "My Bread!"an explosion followed, most likely him blowing up the nearest thing to him, which in this case, was the daily Mann Co. supply crate. "Poor fella, didn't

mean ta upset 'im" said engie.

Sniper got out of the driver seat and went over to the team. He studied the base as it had been a whole day since he was near it. It was a big, broad building and the wood was tinted a light shade of red, to signify the team color. There were two doors, one was for the ambulance and his camper. Well, mostly for the ambulance but nobody seemed to mind. But on top was cameras overlooking the whole grounds. In the middle of the structure was the RED logo it read, ¨Reliable Excavation Demolition¨"along the bottom. He pondered whether there would be a party that night since they had one

Sniper walked away from the group and went to the base entrance. He opened the metal door after the scanner scanned his chip that had been implanted in his arm when he joined. It was his life, literally, because it made sure that he respawned, got in the base, and checked his medical stats. Jack walked into the little office that they rarely used. It was a dimly lit area with a window in the corner. Paper was sprawled across the desk and ink was spilling on the floor. The vents rustled the papers lightly and caused Medic to jump slightly Sniper sauntered around a bit until everyone was inside.

Sniper left the office and entered the kitchen there was a counter island in the center piled with the recent treasures of the trip to Teufort. He went to the fridge and pulled out a fresh beer which was in between the Bonk! and Demoman's Scrumpy. Just then Heavy lingered into the room. "Sniper, why you no come out to drink with team?" Heavy asked. "Nah, Oi'm ah bit busy Heavy." Jack replied. And with that Sniper took off to his room.

He opened the door that read "Sniper" and entered. His first day had been a success and he planned to celebrate it, but not until he had a quick nap and he also had to ask the engineer about something to help him with that damn BLU Spy, he really was a nuisance. Jack had his priorities so he put his hat and glasses down on his desk. He went over to his bed, a twin which was very small for him, and laid down. The noise of the party downstairs increased as the night went on with the occasional sound of glass breaking.

**A/N Short Chapter Guys Sorry! Will Be Typing Whenever I Get The Chance Also So Keep Up If You Can!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N Hey guys chapter two rolling out now, hopefully I'll be able to publish it on the same day... Enjoy!**

**Chapter 2**

Jack woke up in a cold sweat and looked at his alarm clock. It read, 11:59. Thank god he hadn't missed the party. In fact he could hear the stereo blasting music as of that moment. He thought about just going back to bed but then he would miss out on everything. Sniper sat up on the edge of the bed and looked over his room. His closet sat in the corner next to his small window that had been welded shut for "safety precautions" but he knew that the administrator only wanted to keep them from running away. After all they did kill people for a living and the stress could really get to you at times. On the left wall was his desk which was littered with pictures of the BLU team with either "important" circled or "would help" circled. It was his strategy guide and he stuck to it like glue. Also on his desk was his hat and shades, along with a few loose bullets from his rifle. Jack decided that he had wasted enough time so he stood, opened the door, and left into the cool hallway. The only reason it was cold was because some wanka had gone and opened all the windows. The hall he was in was a long, slender hall with doors on each side, the other mercenaries rooms, and the floor was very loud under his feet. There was a light at the end of the hall that cast shadows of his teammates playing cards in the R&amp;R room. Jack headed down the hall toward them. He rounded the corner and immediately he knew he was going to have fun. Demoman was on top of the table singing "Head full of eyeballs" repeatedly. The Heavy was kissing his gun while the Scout probably went to bed hours ago because he had a weak stomach. Spy was sitting in a chair in the corner smoking his cigarettes. Sniper looked dumbfounded at the scene. "What did you expect?" Spy said, his French accent more pronounced probably due to the alcohol. Sniper walked over to the beer and sandviches. He took one of both and started consuming the sandvich rapidly. After all he hadn't eaten all day. He took a swig of his drink and quickly realized that instead of beer, it was actually Demoman's Scrumpy. He started to feel light headed and was amazed at how horrible it tasted. He suddenly regretted waking up and coming to the part. Demoman noticed Jack drinking his Scrumpy just then. "Ye' bloody _Daft_!" And with that the Scott threw himself at Jack. Jack dropped the bottle and it smashed all over the floor, but in good timing to for this allowed the Australian to catch the big oaf. Sniper threw Demo into a chair and told him to sit down. "I will not stand for this! You drinkin me Scru-" and with that Tavish fell into a deep sleep. "Oi think tha's enough for tonight" Sniped said. He stood up and went to the door that was next to the fridge. Down there contained the Engineer's workshop and the Medics Operation room/ Office. Separating them was a thin wall that did not block sound a whole lot. In fact Medic got very sour one time when Engineer was working on a huge project. Sniper proceeded down the stairs that led to the two rooms. The only problem was that he had to pass through the Medic's room to get to the Engineer. Sniper tried to tiptoe through the room but to no avail. "Anozer hangover I prezume?" And the Medic rustled through his cabinets and pulled out a small pill. "Actually Doc Oi'm just goin to see Engineer." Jack replied. "Very vell zen. Get on your way." Medic told him, rather harshly. Jack stumbled past all of the items sprawled on the floor and found the door to Engie's room.

**A/N hey guys! Not all of my chapters are going to be long sorry! That's just the price for quick chapters almost everyday! **


End file.
